


Attack Of The Killer Drabbles

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Series: DS9 Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: Drabble or die.
Series: DS9 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194884
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Attack Of The Killer Drabbles

"Major Kira! Where's Captain Sisko?"

"He's dead, Admiral Nechayev."

"How?"

"We think it's the drabbles."

"The what?"

"Drabbles. Captain Sisko had just refused to write one when he died."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Doctor Bashir says that ever since people started drabbling this morning, people who refuse to write drabbles die."

"Do you know why?"

"We suspect that the drabbles are sentient. If their host refuses to write them, they kill their host and go to someone who will."

"Can you stop them?"

"We don't know. We can't stop drabbling long enough to find out how."


End file.
